As Luck Would Have It
by DevinelyIntervened
Summary: The world has been overrun by flesh eating zombies. Your only chance at survival is to work together with some kid almost half your age, who may or may not be humanities last hope. Getting him to the best scientists is hard enough, but throw in zombies, bandits and looters, and the high chance that you're falling for him? Ha! Lady luck sure has a twisted sense of humor. ON HIATUS!
1. Hell in a Hand Basket

Hey, I know I should be working on Schooled and God Have Mercy but the plot bunnies attacked me today and I had to type this one out. I'm hoping to break 1000 words and then never look back at short chapters again.

So enjoy some fleshy, gory, Bloodbaths.

* * *

Panting, we hugged the wall of the apartment building that served as our psuedo home for the past two weeks. The gnawing munching sound echoed from around the corner, I braved a glance. The bloated, rotting skin that hung off in chunks had maggots wiggling in delight, as the dead eyes monster feasted away on the body of a woman maybe in her mid 30s.

Hard to tell anymore, what with the zombie apocalypse happening.

My partner put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from the sight. He jerked his head in the direction of a shopping center. Yeah I forgot we needed supplies, now that the apartments were overrun with the zombies.

I guess a better approach to the situation would to be to back track to about 6 months ago, in some city on Earth.

* * *

Name's Levi Ackerman and begrudenly I am a 29 year old lawyer in a huge Law whole business is run by Erwin Smith the "Man in charge" and also one of my best friends, though I'd die before I would tell him that.

I myself work in a cubicle like the rest of my coworkers.

It was noon and for people who work that means lunch. I made my way to the break room and made a beeline for the coffee pot. I brewed a pot and decided while I was waiting to watch the news, cause what else can you do in a bleak and boring breakroom? Nothing.

As the television flickered onto a portly Newsman with a slightly concerned face.

". . .ain the situation at hand is considered more dangerous than previously assumed. The West Village in currently under quarrantine and is heavily guarded by government appointed officals. We have our News Caster Braun on the scene with more details. Anything new to report there Braun?"

The camera switches to a man in a poncho drenched with rain that had come in about an hour or two ago.

"Well Bob as you can see from behind me, the entire Village is blocked off and no one is allowed in or out." The man stood in front of a high chainlink fence with many quarantine and hazard signs on it. The barbed wire on top is sparking slightly from rain drops and the gate is reinforced with steel bars.

"We haven't seen anyone since our arrival nor have we seen anyone behind the fence. My only guess is that they have been confined to their homes until the outbreak is under control." Braun said into a microphone.

The heavyset man continued,"Is there any news about what this outbreak is related to? Is it some new disease or a strain of flu?"

"Well Bob all I know is that there is something out there. But so far the CDC hasn't told us anything yet. We'll stand by here for any breaking news."

Bob appeared on screen again with a fine sheen of sweat breaking out across his face,"Well ladies and gentle men there you have it. It is highly advised that if you have any symptoms of sic-" Petra shut the television off.

I gave an audible groan.

"RAl! I was watching that." I ground out. She looked over at me with a sweet grin.

"No anymore~ And besides, the news is a downer anyways." I didn't have to see her to hear her pout.

I rolled my eyes and stood, wincing as my back popped.

"Damn. I'm getting to old for this." I muttered retrieving my coffee.

"You? Old? Hahahaha! This coming from the guy who jump kicked a mugger in the face just last week. Wow! That move would have made Jackie Chan proud." Her face was lit up with laughter.

I grumbled and took my coffee over to the table and leaned back, crossing my legs. Sipping my coffee I thought back at all the so called "Outbreaks" that had popped up all over the globe.

Figures, Fuck with Mother Nature and She fucks back.

I finished my coffee and before I knew it it was time to head home.

By the time I had arrived home it was well past 11. I managed to take a quick (but through) shower and brush me teeth, before falling asleep. Little did I know tomorrow would start my war for survival.

* * *

Daylight broke through the window to the right of the bed, sending a beam straight at my face. I hated morning and especially early ones. A glance at my clock showed 7:10 am. I groaned and rolled over, using the blanket as a shield against the sunlight. But as luck would have it, I was wide away and that meant coffee, shower and news.

I slid out of bed and into the bathroom to set the shower to scalding, cause nothing said good morning like searing your skin off with a loofah. As my shower ended the next matter of business was coffee. As I transitioned from bedroom to kitchen I used the controller to turn the television on as I poured coffee grounds into the machine along with hot water. The smell of coffee almost made me miss the voices ringing from the living room telly.

". . . The seriousness of this outbreak is reeling out of control. As many of you know last night the fence around West Village was trampled down my the citizens trapped inside. The contagion has now been released into society." The man Braun was it? Was on and reporting from what was left of the gate and fence surrounding West Village.

"Look! I see someone coming this way!" He gestured to a stumbling child coming towards him.

Levi held his now full cup of steaming coffee and could only think as the man tried to question the child,'I don't think that is such a good idea.'

"Kid?! How are things in there? Is everything alright? Are you ok?" His questioning went on till the child was about 5 feet from him and stopped.

"Kid?" Braun asked quietly. There was a pregnant silence as the child slowly lifted his head showing glazed dead eyes and a mouth covered in dry blood. Before the Newsman could get away the kid had struck, taking a huge chunk out of his side.

The screaming on the telly only intensified as a horde of them came gushing out attacking all in sight.

The last scene you see is an open mouth and blood as the camera drops and static takes over.

Levi is standing at the edge of the kitchen with a look of shock and terror. His cup that was once held in his hands, has now marred the floor in a mess of ceramic and coffee.

Well Fuck.

* * *

Soooooo?! Watcha think?! If i can get at least 5-10 reviews I'll continue it.


	2. A Chance Encounter

Levi was working on autopilot as he bent down to pick up the pieces of the cup that he had dropped. He gingerly picked up the ceramic and dumped them in the trashcan to the side of the counter. Turning towards the supply closet he pulled out a broom and mop, then proceeded to clean the spill of coffee.

Then the whole floor, counters and living room. The drone of static from the television filled the room and only then did Levi realize that this was really happening.

It was the end of the world.

Levi grabbed a bottle of wine and preceded to down the whole thing while sitting on his ottoman. He couldn't stay here, but he didn't know where else to go. While Levi was pondering what to do his cell phone began to ring from the bed room.

He picked the phone up and answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Levi speaking." He said tersely into the speaker.

"Levi~ Did you hear, did you hear?! The world has officially ENDED! What a scientific wonder. So I sooooo kinda know you're freaking out, so get your ass over here and lets party like it's the Apocalypse." Hanji yelled into the phone, obviously already having started the party long ago, as Lady Gaga could be heard in the background along with many other voices.

"The world is going to shit and you're having a party? Typical. Fine, I'll be there, if only because you'll come here yourself and drag me there if I don't" Levi replied dully.

"AWWW~ You know me so well~ So hurry up!" The dial tone followed her wake as Levi ended the call.

'Well, might as well go out with a bang.' Levi thought as he rummaged through a drawer for a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with overlapping wings. After that he grabbed his boots and leather jacket, pocketing his keys and locking up.

A black Volvo sat in the parking garage, lights blinking twice as Levi unlocked her. He left the garage and made his way to Hanji's.

Once he arrived he noticed that all the parking spaces were taken around the block and down the main road. Meaning he had to park a block more away and had to walk. Making the trek up to Hanji's was a pain in the ass, seeing as he lived on the top floor and the elevator was broken.

He knew he reached her floor when he could feel the bass in his throat.

He knew not to knock because she'd never hear it over all the noise. He opened the door and was overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol and body odor. Gross. He stuck to the wall to get to an area where there were less people, which meant less touching.

Now don't get the wrong Idea. Levi was a big fan of physical contact, as long as the reason for the contact was sex and the one giving it was gone the next morning. If there was one thing he hated more than filth and shitty brats, it was a one night stand that stuck around. And it was big to do, kicking their ass out.

Levi made it to the refreshment table - AKA the kitchen counters - and relaxed just a bit. he closed his eyes and willed away the worry and pressure that hung around and settled on his shoulders like an unwanted arm. Wait. That was an arm. An arm attached to a hulking man with bulging muscles and a receding hairline. Levi cringed and apparently the man took it as a shudder of pleasure, leaning closer.

"Hey, babe. Wanna spend da nigh' wit a re'l man?" The way the man said wasn't as a question, but as a demand.

"How about you spending the night in the ER, while they try to reattach your dick?" Levi said cold and with a hint of gleeful Malice. It wasn't a threat but a promise and obviously the man caught the gist, leaving with his tail between his legs. Crossing his arms across his chest, Levi leaned against the counter.

'I should have stayed home.' He thought. He pushed off the counter to leave - not just the room, but the party as well- just as someone came in, causing a cup of liquor to drench his shirt and a bit of his pants. His eyes widened then narrowed to slits.

"You shitty brat. You dumped your fucking drink on me." He ground out, looking at his now ruined shirt.

The kid in question was a stuttering ball of nervous energy and half formed sentences. Levi, having enough, lifted his head to tell the kid exactly where he could shove his apologies. But as he looked up, steel blue met emerald green and the words died upon his lips.

The kid had a look -kind of a constipated look really- on his face, as he addressed Levi. His head was tilted slightly, making him look utterly adorable. Adding in the fact that he had tan skin, messy brown hair and a killer smile; this kid could give him a heart attck. But whatever the kid had going for him, there was a downfall. For Levi, he was too young, - seriously he had to be like sixteen - a shitty brat for dumping shit on him and he was fucking taller than Levi himself.

"Well for an old man you sure have slow reflexes. You should watch where your walking, otherwise your gonna get a lot of drinks dumped on ya." The kid said with a smirk. I glared.

"My names Eren, by the way. Eren Jeagar. And you?" I had to let this sink in for a moment. Kids these days moved to damn fast and switched moods,like you switch television channels.

"Levi." Was the simple reply.

"Levi huh? No last name?" He asked shamelessly. Seriously didn't this kid get that I didn't want him around? Obviously not. I kicked him on the leg. Hard. He whined, but had a shit eating grin on his face. And dammit all, I was getting pulled in by it.

"Hey since you obviously don't know anyone here or can't find someone, why not come hang out with me and my friends?" I grimaced at his horrible grammar, but nodded anyway. He gave an award winning smile and wrapped a hand around my wrist pulling me towards the back of the apartment.

I had a feeling that this kid would be the end of me.


	3. Together in a Strange World

Levi managed to keep up with Eren without much trouble and at most times, ended up leading the duo to a safe zone.

It had been six months since the party, pretty much everyone is either dead or holed up somewhere, hoping for a miracle. But for others, like Levi, they had quickly adjusted to the new norm of life. Fighting for survival in an abysmal world, full of things that wanted to eat the very flesh that covered you.

The home that you had known and grown up in, is gone.

The city that you had resided in and planted roots, is gone.

The family you had once had, who loved and supported you, now wants to devour you.

But for others, others that had nothing left and nothing to lose, it became a playground.

Bandits were around every corner. And more often than not, your demise was met with them. They became like the living dead, feeding off you and preying on the weak.

Eren stopped short at an intersection. Levi glanced around him, at the mess that lay in front of him. The scene looked like what remained of a small massacre. Innards where splayed everywhere and blood covered the ground like a blanket.

"Looks like some one went Rambo on a group of surviors." Eren said in a hushed voice, cautious to the corpses that may still be in the general area.

Levi looked on in a detatched way that had become second nature. He brushed past Eren, keeping close to buildings outer wall and led them both away from the sight. He could have lived two thousand years and been happy to never see that, but it seemed that someone up above had a sick and twisted mind.

"Lets go brat. There's still a fuck-load of shit we have to get done and we're running out of light." Levi was terse as he said it. He knew the brat had a huge sense of honor and more often then not, it got Eren and ultiminately him in trouble. But then again, it was a lot better than traveling alone. It was safer as well.

The boy nodded and lowered his head, probably thinking of what had happened to the others and wondering where everyone else was.

[*FLASHBACK*]

Levi looked up at the huge group of so called "friends" of Eren's. One was a short blond with blue eyes, who had the eyes of someone thrice his age and liked watching young ones try to figure it out. Note to self: Do Not let him meet Erwin. Ever. Eren introduced him as Armin. The next ones he introduced were a two-toned boy, who looked similiar to a horse and an Asian woman. The woman made Levi's teeth grind. She had the presence that made him uneasy and in general, reminded him of himself when he was younger. Eren said they were Jean and Mikasa.

This, Mikasa, kept glaring at him or actually, where Eren's arm was around his shoulders. Well, tough luck bitch. With a thought like that, I couldn't help the smirk that flitted across my face.

"Guys, this is Levi." Eren was beaming as he said it and Levi had to look away, as it was too bright to look at. But the kid, was for a lack of better word, beautiful.

[*END FLASHBACK*]

At the end of the Levi glanced around, only spotting one of the undead over by the subway entrance. Not wanting to alart all of the zombies in the area of their location, Levi motioned for Eren to follow his lead, creeping thought the barren no-mans land was easier said than done. Debris was scattered everywhere, making it almost immpossible to make it through without alarting the resident feeding flesh eater. Levi and Eren made it nearly to the other side, when Lady Luck decided to screw them over. Eren's foot nicked a crushed can, sending it scrittering to the side. No one breathed.

Eren's eyes were locked on Levi's.

Levi spun around at the squelching sound, just as he did the zombie bolted at them. No, he bolted at eren. "Run!" Levi pulled the gun out of the holster, as Eren dashed towards the exit. With a practiced arc, the gun lifted and fingers positioned themselves on the trigger. With his thumb Levi turned off the safety and kicked back the hammer, aimed it at the walker and fired. Blood sprayed out over the pavement and a bit on Levi himself. Disgusting.

Levi stood there with a blank look at the now completely dead zombie.

Eren was the one to knock him out of the stupor. "We have to go. This place will be swarming with them soon. Let's get out of here." The hand that encased his wrist was warm, it was calloused and it was alive.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	4. Humanities Hope and Humanities Strongest

{[(*Levi's POV*)]}

Finding shelter was always a problem in this day and age. Not to mention, everybody and their grandma aren't to keen on the thought of you spreading the disease to them. Sanctimoniuos shits. The disease only passes through bites or scratches and only if the said action broke the skin. But apparently one can't be too cautious.

It has been almost a year since all hell broke lose and things can't be said to be getting worse nor can they be said to be getting better. I was always one to see the cup as half empty, so I could only suppose that that hadn't changed since then. Eren though, was one of those people who could see the world as it was and accept it for what it was; A place of great good and love, but also of horrible evil and distruction. Though half of the time Eren was one of those happy-go-lucky people, who rode unicorns and shit rainbows. He thought of helping find a cure. To find a way to bring civilization back to the epitome it once was. I scoffed at his out spoken thought and told him exactly what I thought of it.

I told him,"It was our fault to begin with. Messing with things that should have been fucking left alone in the first place. We messed with Mother-fucking- nature and now she's ass fucking us with a Victorian dildo. These shitting things are a by-product of our negligence for everything. So no, I think we got what we deserved." There was an unnerving silence after that. Eren's bangs were shielding his face as he continued to study the ground.

It was quite some time until he spoke.

"Even though it was our fault to begin with, doesn't mean that everyone is guilty. Levi, there are people who would and did give their lives to help those people. And as long as I live and breath, I will become Humanities hope." I listened to the ragged breathing coming from the boy, whose eyes burned with a determined fire. I knew this kid was going to be trouble and somewhere deep inside I knew this kid was going to get both of us killed.

"Fine. If you're so determined to find a cure, then by all means, have at it. But I'll be damned if you go alone, you shitty brat. Knowing you, you'd get yourself killed in ten minutes." The grin the bloomed over his face, was one I hadn't seen in a long time. The hug, was a surprise, but not an unwelcomed one.

The barely audible,"Thank you", was all he said in the moment. It ended soon after and reluctantly I had to let go.

Sleeping was another thing I was lacking in my life. The ever growing list of things I was missing, was a chore. The more I spent in this strand new world the more I was changing. I won't get into detail, but you get the idea.

When I turned over, Eren was staring sleepily at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a thought."

"Don't hurt yourself brat."

"I was thinking..."

"Didn't I just say not to do that-" I said with a hint of mirth.

"Hardy har har. As I was saying, I was thinking that as humanities last hope, I would need someone to help along side me." His eyes were closing, but he continued to speak.

"Humanities hope needs humanities strongest. That's what...I was..." The sentence trailed off as Eren's breath even out and sleep wrapped itself around him.

I mulled it over for a while more.

"Humanities strongest huh?" Sure. Why the hell not?

Seems like it could be fun.


End file.
